


Priceless

by calikocat



Series: Life on the Hellmouth [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton's way of thanking Tommy. Tommy carries things a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus. However if someone would be so kind as to put it on freakin' DVD I would gladly buy all three seasons. No profit is being made. Please don't sue me.
> 
> Set up: Tommy goes wolf the beginning of their Sophomore Year. Their Sophomore Year runs from the Pilot episode to Stone Free. Tommy and Merton start dating the summer between Sophomore and Junior Year. This fic takes place just after Stone Free, sort of a prequel to a series; basically they get together (Tommy and Merton) in this fic.

Priceless  
by: calikocat  
word count: 469

XXX

“Hey man, what's this?” Tommy asked him as he paced around the lair. The thin box wrapped in red tissue paper had caught his eye.

“Oh...just a little something I picked up earlier this week, a sort of thank you gift if you will.”

“Oh yeah? For who?”

“Actually Tommy...it’s for you.”

Tommy blinked and looked at Merton closely. “Me? What are you thanking me for?”

“Oh I don't know, how about saving my life? Reviving me? Fighting a cyclops for me? Selling your most prized possession to buy my cure? Take your pick.”

Tommy's eyes widened and he tore the tissue paper from the box and then gently opened it. Inside laid his prized John Elway Rookie card. The same card he'd sold to the Pawn Shop to buy the potion that freed Merton from Medusa's curse. “You bought it back?”

“Well I owed you...and this way I don't have to get up obscenely early to deliver news papers with you.”

“Merton...how did you afford this?”

“Well, I had a few odds and ends that I wasn't using.”

Tommy gently put the card back in the box and placed it back on the desk. “Merton...you sold some of your creepy stuff to buy this didn't you?”

“Eh, just a few musty old books that I didn't need.”

Tommy grinned and moved closer. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Uh, sure Tommy. I guess if you want to.”

“I forgive you and Lori.”

“So you're not mad at us anymore? For the kiss?”

“Nope...and the reason I was so mad...wasn't because I'm not over Lori.”

“Then what was it?”

Tommy gave him a sad sort of smile. “Why do you always go chasing after the girls when I'm right here?”

“Come again?” Merton all but squeaked. “It sounded like you just--”

“And if I did?”

“Why would you want me Tommy? You could have anyone you want.”

Tommy moved closer, leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Merton's. “I don't want anyone else Merton...almost losing you...made me realize that you mean more to me than anyone else.”

“Nice try Tommy, but I've never made you Wolf Out.”

“The first day I noticed you...was when my wolfy powers came online. I noticed you because I caught your scent Merton; it’s why I can always find you, no matter where the bad guys have you stashed. Becoming a Werewolf was the best thing to ever happen to me...because it brought us together.”

“Are you sure you're not still reeling from the close call of my apparent demise--”

Tommy kissed him again. “Merton, shut up and kiss me back already.”

“Okay.”

XXX


End file.
